User talk:Monster-stevo
Gallery Making Trudy's gallery was Matias' job. I know he hasn't been active lately, so that's why I haven't been bugging him. Please don't make any more edits to the gallery. If you would like to sign up, just sign your signature in the member's spot. I'm running out of ideas to make galleries for, but if you think of one, you're more than welcome to suggest it. And chances are, you'll be the one to make the gallery. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) 3D image Hey, you requested a 3D version of this image a while ago. There it is. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) thank you man it's is fantastic =D Monster-Stevo :You're welcome. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Trackmate Microscope Where was the trackmate in the film? I looked through the film myself and found various other microscopes, such as the much larger one in site 26, but could not find any trackmates. Monster-Stevo 13:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Tip of the hat to you, that must have been difficult to find. --Cadellin 13:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Hi, about those edits you've been making. As there is no need for captions (for other than 3D pics) in galleries there is also no need for the captionalign value. So you don't have to go through all of them just to add it. And in future if you would make all the changes into a single gallery (or article) in one edit. This way it's a lot easier to see what has been changed. Our new badge system has something to do with this too: making numerous minor edits on the same page can be seen as edit gathering, when these changes could have been made in one edit. And this kind of behaviour is not accepted. Thanks. --LuckyMan 11:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) My apologies LuckyMan for my behavior but i not add the captions on prepose all i have been doing is clicking on (add a photo to this gallery) sitting the spaces between images to small because the default spacing is medium and it looks a little too large. And the Wiki system and it adds the captions automatically, I have also chancing the size of the images if it looks too small. I deepest apologies again for not thinking by not clicking on (edit this page). I do enjoy helping on Avatar Wiki but i am not person for text editing because of my dyslexic, thats way i enjoy doing image editing and adding. One more thing to add is the badge system i am bother about because with out adding more badges at some point people will end up on the same score. My deepest apologies ones again --Monster-Stevo 13:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, no worries. That was just a reminder. And yes, when you click "Add image to gallery" there's a "Gallery position" option which adds the captionalign (and it can't be turned off). So that was my mistake as I presumed that you were adding them with the regular editor. :I'm not fond of those badges anyway so I haven't been working with them, but I do know that we can't add them ourselves (at the moment at least). And no matter how many badges we have there would always be people who end up with the same score. --LuckyMan 13:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for understanding. :) ::I have an idea for a new page (Behind the Scenes) which include (Concept, Project 880 (brief), Adobe, Filming, The Volume, Captured Performance and Weta Digital (brief)) but i don't know what to say under these headings. do you think this could be a good page? --Monster-Stevo 14:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds like a good idea. You could create a blog for this to gather more ideas and/or ask people for help to fill it with content. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the late reply, thank you for thinking it is a good idea but you can put it into a blog because you make it sound better of what is ask for. I think I will just add links to articls and videos for info in the talk page.--Monster-Stevo 21:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Images Please use descriptive names for images instead of meaningless names like "Untitled_123.jpg" or "IMG_123.png". Makes using and finding them easier. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 16:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :sorry I am not very good of coming up with descriptive names for images, so I just leaf it as it is unless something comes to mind.--Monster-Stevo 16:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't need to be anything special, just something that reflects what's in the image. Something like "Unknown plant 1.jpg" would be sufficient. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 16:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Your user page What is the purpose of this kind of edits? http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=61225&oldid=60834 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=60834&oldid=60718 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=61966&oldid=61653 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=61653&oldid=61254 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=62403&oldid=62246 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=62194&oldid=62176 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=62872&oldid=62604 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=64295&oldid=64144 Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 00:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Spelling on Your Userpage Hey, I'm a bit of a spelling nut, so I can help you with your spelling (sorry about your dyslexia). I only mean to help, and I'm only helping you with your spelling because you asked people if they could. I corrected many mistakes, so I hope this helps. =] I copied and pasted the text on your page, and I bolded and italicized the words that aren't spelled correctly, then put the correct spellings in parentheses. First thing first''(,)'' I am dyslexic so it takes me a long time to type some thing (something) in''(,)'' and being a perfectionist dose (does) not help'',(;)'' when trying to spell i (I) just what (want) to get it right, and so if you see any spelling mistakes''(,)'' please tell me. So I just tend to do small creation (do you mean "edits"?) on article(s) and upload images. I like to read avatar wikia and some fan fiction on Naviblue.com and fanfiction.net''(.)'' One of my favorites is Hybrid by Eilys Close. I also like some fan art from deviantart.com''(,)'' the link is to my favourites on the site. I would like to learn the Ne'vi (Na'vi) language but it is very hard because of my dyslexia. I also watch Avatar god know(s) how many times but I think it is about 25+ times. (I know it (it's) abit (a bit) sad to watch it that many time(s)) But I think it's because (I) love the feeling I had at the end of the film and as the film it self (itself) as it (I don't think we need "as it" here) dus (does) to most people. Avatar has chance how (do you mean "to"?) look at the world like I (I don't think we need "I" here) when I sored (do you mean "soared"?) a logging site in Scotland and I was a bit sad by it. I am also bit of petrol head but I am also a person for the grate (great) out doors (outdoors) and wilds (wild) and when I am in the wilds (wild)(,) I feel as one with the wilds (wild) but that is not very offend (do you mean "often"?). I would like to go to pandora (Pandora) and have an avatar''(.)'' I can not go if the world is still beautiful in places and...... I don't know''(,)'' you tell me after looking at videos below. “ Toruk Makto... I will fly with you ” That's the end of the text I copied from your page. If I said (or corrected) something that's too confusing to understand, tell me and I'll explain it better. =] I hope this helps! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 06:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your help Draginfli and don't be sorry for my dyslexia it is one of those things that can't be help from being born with. Monster-Stevo 15:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome! =] By the way, thanks for all the images you've uploaded! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 18:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Beyda'amo I noticed your image you uploaded of Beyda'amo. I was wondering if you played on PS3 or Xbox 360. If you play on Xbox LIVE, I was hoping I could add you as a friend. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 03:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry but I have a PS3. :( I would add you as a friend. Sorry Monster-Stevo 10:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That's alright, thanks for telling me =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 21:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It's OKMonster-Stevo 20:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Gallery: Jake Sully Awesome. Epic. Timing. You made an edit literally a minute before I finished arranging every single picture into chronological order. Which took me about an hour. ...lolohwell HKT 15:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry man Monster-Stevo 15:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Better use Template:Inuse, then. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Xbox Of course I still want to be friends on Xbox LIVE! =D My gamertag (Xbox username) is the same as here. Yes, I'll help you with your sig. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 18:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC)